Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle. A wiring harness is routed in the vehicle for transmitting electric power and control signals to these various electronic devices. This wiring harness includes: a plurality of electric wires; and a connector (see PLT 1). FIG. 5 is a sectional view showing a conventional connector. FIG. 6 is an exploded view showing the connector shown in FIG. 5. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a terminal and the like of the connector shown in FIG. 5.
As shown in FIGS. 5 to 7, a connector 301 includes: a plurality of terminals 302; a synthetic-resin-made housing 303 having a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 314 respectively receiving the terminals 302; a rear holder 304 attached to an end portion of the housing 303 for preventing the terminals 302 from falling out of the terminal receiving chambers 314; a plurality of rubber plugs 305 respectively pressed into the terminal receiving chambers 314; a plurality of spacers 306 respectively received in the terminal receiving chambers 314; and a plurality of packings 307 respectively attached to the terminals 302. In FIGS. 5 and 6, only each ones of the terminals 302, the rubber plugs 305, the spacers 306, and the packings 307 are shown and the others are omitted.
The terminal 302 is made of conductive metal. The terminal 302 is provided with a cylindrical electric contact portion 311 connected to a terminal of a not-shown mating connector, and a cylindrical wire connecting portion 310 connected to a core wire 309 of an electric wire 308. Further, the wire connecting portion 310 is provided with a flange portion 312 projected from an outer peripheral wall of the wire connecting portion 310 for abutting on a step wall 317 formed on the terminal receiving chambers 314. Further, the electric contact portion 311 and the wire connecting portion 310 are arranged coaxially.
The electric contact portion 311 is elastically deformable so that inner and outer diameters can be expanded and contracted. When the terminal of the mating connector is inserted into an inside of the electric contact portion 311, and the electric contact portion 311 is elastically deformed, the electric contact portion 311 is electrically connected to the terminal of the mating connector.
When the core wire 309 of the electric wire 308 is inserted into an inside of the wire connecting portion 310, and the wire connecting portion 310 is plastically deformed so that inner and outer diameters are contracted, namely, the wire connecting portion 310 is swaged, the wire connecting portion 310 is electrically connected to the core wire 309 of the electric wire 308. Further, the flange portion 312 is provided on an end of the wire connecting portion 310 near the electric contact portion 311. Further, a groove 313 is provided along a whole outer peripheral wall of the flange portion 312.
Each terminal receiving chamber 314 is a straight extended space. Each terminal receiving chamber 314 is provided with: a first receiving portion 315 receiving the wire connecting portion 310, an end of the electric wire 308 connected to the wire connecting portion 310, the rubber plug 305 attached to an outer periphery of the electric wire 308, and the spacer 306; a second receiving portion 316 continued to the first receiving portion 315; and a step wall 317 formed between the first receiving portion 315 and the second receiving portion 316. Sectional shapes of the first receiving portion 315 and the second receiving portion 316 are circular. Further, an inner diameter of the second receiving portion 316 is smaller than an inner diameter of the first receiving portion 315. Further, a connector housing of a not-shown mating connector is fitted with a left end of the housing 303 in FIG. 5.
The rear holder 304 is attached to an end of the housing 303 at a side away from the mating connector. The rear holder 304 is provided with a plurality of through-holes 318 each through which the electric wire 308 attached to the terminal 302 is inserted.
The rubber plug 305 is composed of a ring-shaped packing 319 made of elastically deformable synthetic resin such as gum, and a buried member 320 made of synthetic resin which is harder than the packing 319 and hardly elastically deformable. This rubber plug 305 is pressed into the first receiving portion 315 while the electric wire 308 is inserted through an inside of the rubber plug 305, and keeps an outer peripheral wall of the electric wire 308 and an inner wall of the 315 watertight.
The spacer 306 is formed in a tubular shape having a notched circular section. This spacer 306 is received in the first receiving portion 315 while the wire connecting portion 310 and the electric wire 308 are arranged in an inside of the spacer 306, and the spacer 306 is interposed between the flange portion 312 and the rubber plug 305. Further, a width of the notch of the spacer 306 is larger than diameters of the wire connecting portion 310 and the electric wire 308.
The packing 307 is made of elastically deformable synthetic resin such as rubber, and formed in a ring shape. The packing 307 is attached to the flange portion 312 in a manner that the packing 307 is received in the groove 313. This packing 307 keeps an outer peripheral wall of the flange portion 312 and an inner wall of the first receiving portion 315 watertight.
The connector 301 having the above described structure is assembled as follows. First, the packing 307 is attached to the terminal 302, and the electric wire 308 is inserted through an inside of the rubber plug 305. Then, the core wire 309 of the electric wire 308 is inserted into the wire connecting portion 310, and the wire connecting portion 310 is swaged to attach the electric wire 308 to the terminal 302. Then, while the spacer 306 is held between the flange portion 312 and the rubber plug 305, these terminal 302, packing 307, spacer 306, rubber plug 305 and electric wire 308 are inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 314. Then, the rear holder 304 is attached to the housing 303. Thus, the connector 301 is assembled. This assembled connector 301 is fitted with the mating connector, and works as a component of the wiring harness routed in a vehicle.
Owing to the flange portion 312 allowed to abut on the step wall 317 of the terminal receiving chamber 314 and the spacer 306 interposed between the flange portion 312 and the rubber plug 305, such a connector 301 can fix the terminal 302 to the housing 303 without providing a locking arm on the housing for being locked with the terminal 302. Thereby, the housing 303 can be downsized.